


Partition

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [3]
Category: Kickin' It, Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Car Sex, I totally forgot to add those tags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes on a secret mission, meets Leo and things... happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to Partition for too long
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic

So how'd he get here again?

Oh right he was on a mission. It was a solo mission Milton was supposed to go on, but he got sick so Jack was sent instead.

It was fairly simple, meet up with a contact pick up a memory stick with some super confidential information on it and get it back to headquarters. But the contact was in the middle of some charity gala ball so Jack had to get all dressed up when they met. The man told him that he couldn't pick up the stick right at that moment, apparently the information on there was too important to be transported overnight and he could only take it in the morning. But Jack was still given access to the vault where the memory stick would be kept by having the voice recognition software record him and it all went off without a hitch. Jack was actually on his way out through the ballroom when he literally walked into Leo.

Honestly all they did at first was talk, about nothing in particular really.

But somehow talking led to one thing which led to another, which led to another which led to this.

The door closed and Jack barely had more than a second before Leo grabbed his tie and pulled him forward to crush their lips together in a kiss. Jack had to reach out to brace his hand on the seat next to the shorter man's hip to stop himself from falling right on top of him but Leo didn't really seem to care. The boy wrapped his free hand around Jack's neck to pull him even closer falling back against the car seat before letting go of his tie to let his hand slide down the taller man's chest towards his waist and Jack gasped when he was suddenly grasped through his pants.

"Woah!" Jack gasped when he finally managed to break the kiss and Leo started kissing down his neck, making little nips and bites as he undid Jack's tie. "You're really eager, huh?"

"Yeah." Leo breathed pushing Jack's jacket off his shoulders before tossing his tie aside to start on the buttons of his shirt and Jack swallowed hard, "M-Maybe we should slow down."

"I want you." Leo said as soon as he'd finished undoing the buttons of Jack's shirt and he pushed Jack back so his back was flat against the seat before sliding over to straddle the taller man's legs as he leaned down again to lock their lips in a deep kiss. Jack moaned when Leo opened his mouth and he slid his tongue inside only for the boy to suck on his tongue in some kind of effort to draw it in deeper. Jack couldn't help but put his hands on Leo's waist just as the boy started grinding into his lap and tugged his own jacket off before he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and broke the kiss to bury his neck in Jack's neck. The brunette was breathing hard and he could feel a trail of saliva going down his chin when he looked up to see the driver turning a very dark shade of red, seeming to try and keep his eyes straight ahead regardless of the fact that Jack could see him glancing up at the rearview mirror every few seconds.

The young man flushed.

"Jack…" Leo whined against Jack's neck still grinding into him and he instantly start to harden. "Jack I want you in me so bad it hurts."

"I-"

Leo's hands slipped up to pull out the tie in Jack's hair and it fell around his shoulders only for the boy to bury his hands in it and his fingers tangled in the brown locks as he made sharp nips against Jack's jaw and the taller man moaned in pleasure, for the moment uncaring of the fact that the driver was watching. There's an easy way to fix that after all.

"Driver…"

"Uhgm-yes sir?"

"Four-Four seasons hotel… ah take the long way." Jack said just as Leo moved down lower, kissing down Jack's chest until he got to a nipple and started sucking on it making the older man squeak before it suddenly turned into a moan.

"Y-yes sir." The man said and the engine started just before the limo gave a jolt as it pulled out of the parking spot and started driving down the street.

"Jack… Please." Leo whimpered as he moved back up to Jack's neck while his hands started fumbling with Jack's belt. "It hurts so bad. Make it better."

Jack felt a shudder run down his spine and the grip he had on Leo's waist tightened just as his voice dropped an octave, "Driver… Roll up the partition."

"Right away, sir." The black screen slowly rolled up and Jack watched it go all the way up before he suddenly flipped them over so Leo was lying on his back on the backseat and gave Leo a deep kiss earning a moan as the boy wrapped his legs against Jack's and they started grinding. Hard and slow, Leo moaned beneath him arching up into the man above him until Jack broke the kiss to undo the buttons but for some reason his hands refused to cooperate with him and Leo kept arching up into him and started begging.

"Jack~ I'm so hot. Please… I want you."

So Jack may or may not have snapped when he just tore the buttons off and pushed the shirt down Leo's shoulders before leaning down to start kissing down Leo's neck, sucking until his skin was bruised and tender as he made his way down the smaller man's chest and he unbuckled Leo's belt before unzipping his pants and pulling them off. Leo let him arching his hips up so that they could be pulled off along with his boxers, shoes and socks.

Jack was breathing hard as he stared down at the smaller boy in barely restrained lust and suddenly they seemed to move slower as Leo pushed Jack back against the seat all over again before slipping off the seat down to his knees as he unzipped Jack's pants and pulled them down a bit to pull his member out from the confines of his pants. Jack's head fell back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head when Leo suddenly took the head into his mouth. Leo sucked on the head earning a throaty moan before moving down to take Jack in deeper and deeper until the older man's erection hit the back of his neck before moving back off. Repeating the action a several times all while licking and sucking at Jack's cock. Jack's hips almost bucked up off the seat in pleasure but Leo kept his hand on his leg to keep him still. Pretty firmly actually, Jack only had a moment for that thought when Leo suddenly pulled off and Jack almost whined in protest when the boy crawled onto his lap breathing hard as he straddled Jack's legs right over his cock and Jack swallowed hard.

"Help me out." Leo said and Jack just stared back with wide eyes but nodded his head all the same, "Help you?"

Leo reached out to take Jack's right hand and the taller man could do nothing more than just watch as Leo lifted the hand up to his mouth and started sucking on his fingers.

O.K, he sees where this is going.

Feeling utterly awkward at just sitting there and watching Leo suck on his fingers Jack wrapped his free hand around Leo's cock and the boy cried out around his fingers when he was suddenly stroked and a trail of drool went down his chin. Jack kept stroking Leo's cock making the boy moan until Leo took the hand from his mouth and Jack sort of took it from there, reaching around to Leo's entrance to press against the tight ring of muscle and Leo braced his hands on Jack's shoulder's holding on tight when the finger slipped through and made him wince in pain. Jack moved the finger in and out until Leo adjusted before slipping in another to stretch him out before another all while he stroked Leo's dick and the smaller man moaned and keened until he suddenly spoke,

"Stop! Stop.. Ja-Jack… in me please." Jack nodded pulling his finger's from Leo's entrance while the boy almost whined at the loss before Jack positioned him over his cock and Leo slowly slid down on the hard member while Jack's head fell back against the seat when he was suddenly engulfed in a searing heat but he still kept his hands on Leo's waist to keep him steady when the smaller man suddenly started moving, moving himself up and down slowly at first before he started moving faster making them both moan and scream as he fucked himself on Jack's sex.

"Fuck Jack…" Leo moaned as he leaned forward to start kissing down Jack's neck, "It feels so good being full of you."

"Yeah," Jack was honestly too far gone to really be aware of what he was saying everything felt hot and his skin felt oversensitive as pleasure rocked through him with each grind of Leo's hips. He would've said anything right at that moment. "You like that?"

"Yeah." Leo moaned as he kept up that steady pace and leaned forward to give the taller man a messy kiss biting at his bottom lip and jaw, "I-ah-I… I like being owned, even if it's just for one night…ngh. Am I yours Jack?"

"Uh huh, you-you're mine. All mine." Jack groaned when Leo suddenly stopped all movement and Jack's brain almost malfunction at the lack of stimulation and Leo looked him right in the eyes, "You never told me your whole name."

"What?" Jack asked breathing hard when Leo suddenly gave a slow grind and Jack's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. "Tell me your name. Who do I belong to?"

"Me." Jack rasped out when Leo started moving again giving a breathless moan, "Who?"

"Jack… Brewer." Jack said and Leo groaned Letting his head fall back as he moved even faster. "Jack-ngh-Brewer. Jack… Jack, Jack, Jack-" Leo kept saying his name over and over again like some kind of mantra and Jack felt heat coil in the pit of his stomach and he knew he was close. Without even thinking about it he flipped them over and Leo gasped when his back hit the leather seat and he was just as suddenly and he screamed in pleasure and Jack thrust into him hard and fast until the man above him let out a stuttered groan as he came and Leo followed close after and they both dropped into an orgasm haze that spiraled lower and lower as their breathing evened out and heartbeats went back under control.

"Uhm so hey," Leo started and Jack looked up from where he had his head buried in Leo's shoulder, "Mind if I use your shower?"

"Yeah," Jack said as he raked a hand through his now sweat slicked hair, "Soon as we reach the hotel. You-you can stay the night too if you like."

"Thanks." Leo's head gave a tilt and he smiled, "Brewer, huh."

Jack smiled back, "Yeah, Jack Brewer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jack woke up the next morning Leo was gone and he was alone in the bed. Not that he was really expecting Leo to stay. Sure he's never had a one night stand before but he isn't so naïve that he doesn't understand how they work. It was fun but now it's over and that fact doesn't bother him. He's not disappointed, not really anyway.

"Ah Mr. Brewer, right on time."

Reginald Andrews is the contact that Jack was sent to meet with for his mission. From what Jack understands the man is a scientist of some sort and he recently got into trouble after being accused of stealing blueprints from a company called Davenport industries for some kind of high tech prosthetic he was creating. Fearing that the plans might be stolen before he could secure a patent and make sure that the device could officially be licensed under his name, Reginald contacted the agency and they sent Jack to collect the plans which were now safely stored away on the memory stick.

Now all he has to do is take the USB back to headquarters and his mission would be complete.

"Mr. Andrews." Jack gave the man a brief smile as he stepped out of the elevator and Reginald ushered him towards the study where he kept the vault.

"I didn't see you at the party last night, did you leave early?" the older man asked pushing the frame of his glasses back up his nose as he gave the younger man a glance and Jack had to force down the flush quickly rushing up to his cheeks, "It was a long day and I wanted to get some rest."

Reginald just gave an understanding nod, "Yes, yes you need to be on your best to get from New York and back safely, especially with the cargo you'll be carrying."

The study was more or less what you'd expect from someone who was supposedly one of the greatest minds in the country. There was a large oak desk with a chair towards one side of the room. A brown leather couch with a coffee table stacked with books towards the center of the room, while the shelves stacked against the walls were filled with books as well. Jack just followed the man towards the portrait of a young woman hanging beside the window near the desk; he already saw the room the night before so there was no reason to take it in this time.

"Alright then Mr. Brewer," Reginald said as he took the portrait down to reveal the high tech safe underneath and stepped aside, "If you'll please open the vault."

Jack stepped forward and leaned down instantly making the panel on the front of the vault light up. _"Enter voice key."_

Jack cleared his throat before he spoke, "Jack Brewer."

" _Jack Brewer, voice authentication confirmed."_

The vault gave a brief beep and a hiss and Jack pulled back when the little metal door popped open to reveal the contents inside.

The night before, when Reginald showed Jack the vault there was nothing in there besides the memory stick now there's something else completely; Jack frowned as he reached in to take out a shiny silver pen and pulled back to face the older man. "What's this?"

Reginald's face twisted in confusion and he rushed around the younger man to get a look inside the vault and his eyes went wide, "What… No! I don't understand! Where is it?!"

As the older man pushed Jack out of the way and reached into the vault to feel around the sides-like it wasn't already painfully clear that the thing is empty-Jack took a closer look at the pen when he pushed down the top and-

" _Yeah, Jack Brewer."_

Jack blinked in surprise but Reginald didn't seem to notice since he was having a mental breakdown so the young man clicked the pen again.

" _Yeah, Jack Brewer."_

It sounds like his voice, he knows it's his voice but what-

" _Yeah, Jack Brewer."_

Jack's eyes went wide and the grip he had on the pen slipped when it all suddenly fell into place.

"Oh my God… Leo."

The pen hit the tiled floors with a soft tap and Jack just stared down at it in complete shock,

" _Driver… Roll up the partition."_

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I know, but it had to be done
> 
> please review


End file.
